It's Your Kid
by Zuzubear
Summary: A story in which Artemis finds it halarious, Wally agrees, Superboy knows, and Robin is left blushing...again. Rob/KF story. just a short oneshot due to my imagination and Image.


"Ugh, you guys got mission without us!" Artemis complained from her spot on the couch with Zatana.

Wally looked at her with a smirk, Superboy didn't pay her any mind as he walked to the kitchen, and M'gann only gave a sympathetic smile as she sat down next to the other girls.

"Well, yes and no." Robin was the only one the answer. He sat on the armrest of the chair that Wally slumped in. "It was a mission that led us to another follow up of an early mission and no since it was so easy."

"If it was so easy how come it took so long?" Zatana joked hoping to get a better, less serious response from the bird.

Unfortunately for her, the Boy Wonder wasn't in the mood. Something about the little boy still bugged him. Wally's happy bouncing literally jumped Robin out of his thoughts.

"Oh, oh check out my new souvenir!" Wally waved the tape back and forth in front of their faces.

"What is it?" Artemis didn't look interested in until she saw the label. "Are you videotaping Megs? Cause that's seriously wrong."

"Wha-? No, it's an old sitcom. A certain martian watched it and adored the character so much she basically turned into her." They all turned to M'gann, who blushed bright red. To hide her embarrassment she got up and went into the kitchen hoping to find Conner.

"Where did you find it?"

"After saving a little boy and his mom, who turned out to be the star that Megalicious adores, he showed us this. After saving the kid again, he let us have it as a souvenir!" Wally cuddled it close to his chest. Suddenly he jolted upright again. "Oh guys I want you to meet Kid Flash and Robin's superfan!" He grabbed Robin's glove and pulled it to him, almost making the small teen sit in his lap. He might not have noticed but Artemis and Zatana did, and as they shared a look Robin tried desperately to squirm away from the redhead to no avail.

After typing to the password, which greatly surprised the dark haired boy, Wally flickered through the files on the holocomp, finally pulling up a picture of Robin and himself. Garfield stood in between them with a goofy grin to match Wally's.

Artemis was the first one to laugh and after whispering to the younger girl, the magician giggled too. "Hey Meg, can you come here for a sec?" the archer called between her tears.

"What? Oh you guys took a picture with Garfield?" the martian entered with Superboy.

"Against my will." Robin muttered.

"Oh hush, we had to he's a fan!" Wally's explained with his own, odd logic. Noticing the boy's struggling, he wrapped a hand around his waist, thinking the acrobat was falling off the chair. With a sigh and heavy blush he gave up and leaned against Wally's side. He looked to a still snickering Artemis.

"What's so funny?"

This time it was M'gann who spoke up because Artemis was too busy pulling out her phone to take a picture. "Well she thinks Garfield looks a lot like your kid."

"I have a kid?" Wally commented, blinking in confusion. Robin, on the other hand, understood immediately began squirming again. Wally gave the boy a funny look and held on tighter. The prodigy gave up again with a renewed blush.

"No, Kid Brilliant," Artemis interrupted snidely. "I meant that if you and Robin had a love child this is what he would look like."

"Oh, how so?" Wally raised an eyebrow at the picture looking back and forth from his best friend and the photo.

Zatana looked at the picture with a critical eye before answering with a dead serious voice. "The kid had your expression down to a fine point and your hair matches. How many redheads have your color exactly?" At this the group nodded. "And he has Robin's face structure."

"T-that's it though right?" Robin asked nervously. His hand that wasn't being held hostage by the speedster drifted unconsciously to his mask. Wally noticed first and used the hand around his friend's waist to tug on his elbow. The Boy Wonder noticed and brought his hand back down hoping no one noticed.

"Well actually if you look at it he has blue eyes like Conner." Artemis pointed out looking over at said clone.

M'gann was quick to defend her boyfriend though. "Yeah but he always had a playful and mischievous glint in his eyes that would probably be in Robin's even if his are or aren't blue."

This seemed to settle the agreement, to the point where even Kid Flash could see it. "So if this kid is mine and Robin's you could definitely tell who the woman would be."

"KF…"

"You guys should of seen how mother hen Rob went on this kid."

"Wally!" Robin pulled his hand away finally, but only after it had long gone numb. The Speedster chuckled and as quick as a flash he ran a circle around the Boy Wonder before dashing off, a short acrobat flipping after him. Only eyes as good as Conner's noted the milisecond kiss the redhead had planted on the ebony haired boy's cheek or the smile on said boy's face as he chased after him.

Turning around he left the girls to giggle and talk. No need to tell them what he already knew. They had fun playing this guessing game.

_**Random oneshot from the latest episode. Man the ones they are coming out with now are just great for a fan fiction author's imagination. OH OH did anyone else notice the Spisak high was out due to weather conditions in episode Coldhearted? Spisak as in Jason Spisak as in the guy who voiced Wally? Ahahahah thought it was hilarious.**_


End file.
